


There's nothing wrong about liking cosplay

by indecisivemess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Horniness, It reads more like questioning but that was what i intended to go for, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Luciel, This straight up reads like a porn until halfway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: "His eyes must have fallen closed at some point, a fact he only realized once he had to peal them open to figure out why the blonde was suddenly pulling away, but he didn’t have much time to process that before his clothes were being dragged down.The burning, liquid heat swimming in his stomach quickly turned cold, like someone poured ice over him, and his hands skittishly reached for the top of the costume to keep it where it should stay, which was covering his gruesome body. Yoosung’s eyes were on him, but he didn’t dare look in his direction to check that out, doing his best to hide the wave of discomfort that had crashed into him out of nowhere.- I-I just wanna keep the clothes on."
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	There's nothing wrong about liking cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> The more I try to write smut the more I realize my ADD is just like, no~. I always get sidetracked and write something else, I swear. This was supposed to be just, pwp with seven in his maid costume but noooo, I had to get emotions thrown in there. This was also based off an intrusive thought of mine, you know, the usual, so they both feel kinda OOC? I just cant quite put my finger on it tho. Idk man.

Yoosung just wanted to play one round. Just one freaking round in peace.

His classes had been so boring, the teachers had been particularly reckless and mean in general, and then it had rained on him when he was almost home- His day had been hell, to put it simply. After showering and finally sitting down at his desk to do the one thing that calmed him down, Seven busted through the front door, being way louder than necessary, and scared him half to death.

The headphones he was about to rest over his ears thankfully fell against his shoulders, wrapped around his neck, but the cord was already attached, so when the gamer jumped from the shock, the metal end was abruptly plucked from its respective entrance, the combination of strengths almost making him fall of his chair.

Complaining and whining did nothing as Luciel flopped face first into his bed, smiling like a fool for some reason, and the way he avoided his questions showed Yoosung that he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon.

Setting everything again, he had tried to start a match, eyeing the competition and the levels of the fellow gamers that had been randomly selected to be on his team, and for a short while, the blond managed to drown in the battle noises and the smashing of buttons as the colors exploded all around his screen.

That is, until Seven decided he was bored. Yoosung only vaguely processed the distant sounds of a bag unzipping, followed by the shuffle of clothes, and once he had a tiny break until the next match started, he spun his chair around to figure out what 707 was up to. What his eyes saw was the last thing he expected to happen.

Even without the wig, Luciel was wearing his full maid costume, casually sitting on Yoosung’s bed as he pulled the white knee high socks over his skin. The gamer’s mouth fell open before he could process a better reaction to cover up how his heart thumped against his ribcage, flipping uncontrollably as his eyes dropped down to the other’s crotch. Did this outfit used to be so short?? He could see- well, most of his thighs were visible, and Yoosung caught himself desiring to touch them, to feel them against his palms and squeeze them as-

\- Oi, Earth to Sunny!

Yoosung jumped back as far as he could against his chair, hearing the blood roaring in his ears as he noticed that Seven was much closer than before, one hand resting by his hip, on the armrest of the chair, as the other hovered close to Yoosung’s face.

The gamer didn’t know what happened to his words, but as his mouth flapped open, his throat closed up on his own, his gaze wildly travelling around as he tried to avoid looking at Seven’s body, or at the gap in the fabric that hanged open from his angle.

\- Do I need to call the doctor, master? – the hacker giggled as he leaned even closer to him. – Your attention spam seemed to be failing.

\- M-Mas-

He quickly forced himself to stop talking, feeling the well-known heat licking at his abdomen. Curling his fists and craving his nails into his palms, he managed to will his body around, forcing his chair to spin back and trap him once again between where he was sitting and his desk.

\- D-Don’t be ridiculous – he mumbled weakly, trying to shift around in place as discreetly as he could. – Why are you even wearing that?

\- Well, for what other reason would I be wearing it? – Seven asked, smoothly approaching Yoosung again, reaching over to pet his chest lightly over his clothes. – I’m here to help my master.

Fuck, not again. The touch, plus the hushed tone that the other’s voice had come to did things to him that he’d really like to avoid acknowledging right now, so he quickly grabbed his controller again and glued his eyes to the screen, starting a new round with sweaty fingers.

After being ignored for a while, Luciel seemed to get bored of teasing him and disappeared from his field of vision, hopefully going to take a nap or something equally peaceful. Yoosung could almost relax again, the sensation of his desires slowly slipping out of his mind as he killed the pawns in front of his character, but a smudge of black kept constantly moving on the corner of his eye, distracting him, and the annoyance was starting to build in his chest.

\- Why are you moving around so much? – he asked without drifting his attention away from his game, biting his lip as he tried to regain some semblance of focus.

\- I’m being a good maid and cleaning your room! Your nerd lair is disgusting, honestly.

His mocking laughter prickled at his ears even through his headphones, and Yoosung quickly tried to raise walls around the guilt that spawned from his commentary.

\- I’ve just... been really busy to keep things tidy.

The poor buttons on his controller didn’t need to be pressed with so much force, but distinctly hearing the trash bag being filled with the litter he had gradually tossed to the floor throughout the days, followed by the soft clatter of the plates being piled up, quickly made the guilt burst through his defenses, flooding his chest and weighting him down.

\- Y-You really don’t need to clean up for me, Sae...

It was quiet behind him for a second, maybe because he had used Seven’s real name, albeit a shortened version of it, and when the steps sounded away from him, Yoosung felt even worst, imagining maybe he had offended him somehow. He got so deep into his own head that he died in the most embarrassing way possible, cornered by four different players, and he wasn’t sure if he should feel upset or sad over the whole situation.

Turning around to check if Seven was going to come back, Yoosung was able to witness a fleeting expression, a rare emotion on his boyfriend’s face. True and calm contentment, even as he swept around with the old broom that did barely anything in the gamer’s hands. As of right now, Saeyoung was taking care of the front entrance, lining up his smelly shoes and rearranging the fake pot plant he kept in a corner to give a bit of color to the small space. He almost smiled at the peace that had been instituted now that the hacker was busy, until Yoosung took note of something strange.

Seven kept walking around in the most uncomfortable way, keeping his legs stretched out as he bended forward to pick up things or rearrange objects around, and the blond barely understood why he’d do that, only focused on the strain to his back, when the men in the maid outfit wiggled his ass in the air. It was a quick shaking side to side, blink it and you missed it, but, as he walked back into the room with that distinctive smirk of his, Yoosung was sure of it.

He was only cleaning so he could tease him while doing it! For what any other reason would his depressed boyfriend do any of this... Angrily grabbing at the end of his desk and rolling himself closer to see if he could play any special events that might be available, he allowed his mind to wander on the kinds of blackmail that Saeyoung could get out of cleaning his house without being requested to do so.

Besides the general eye candy that was seeing him walking around with such a tight fitting garment, maybe he’d push him to record them, uhm... m-making love like he really insisted last time. Since now he had a leverage to bargain with, it was a possibility. Or, maybe... maybe he’d crawl into his lap, spread out all pretty for him, and kiss him before saying that he wanted to clean him up next.

Oh, the mental image that gave him went straight down to his crotch. His pants felt uncomfortable already. But- no, he couldn’t! He needed to finish this event and then go check the external chat and-

The very distinctive feeling of Seven’s big hands rubbed at the skin covered by his jeans, making him tense up and hold his controller tighter, staring down at him in shock. When, How had he gotten under his desk?!

\- You must be thinking what I’m doing – he started with a sultry tone, spreading his legs apart with a slightly forceful grip, and scooted closer between them. – Or what I’m about to do.

Yoosung’s hand immediately tugged at the end of his shirt, the sight of Saeyoung so close to his manhood, with those pleading eyes, on his knees... he couldn’t, he felt the blood quickly rushing downwards.

\- Y-You’re not going to do anything until I-

\- Until what, master? – the way he pronounced his words made it sound like he was purring them, inching closer ever so slightly. – I can’t wait any longer.

And with that, his chapped lips wrapped around the outline of Yoosung’s bulge. Even through the layers he could feel the warmth of his mouth, the light pressure, and the vibrations of the teasing moan Seven had echoed against him.

Not sure of how to feel, Yoosung quickly tried to push his head away, a bit roughly from the sudden rush of electrifying lust that his partner had ignited inside of him, and the disapproving whine that sounded in his throat sent the message across that the hacker wasn’t happy with that, but he’d never force himself if Yoosung really didn’t want to do things.

\- J-Just let me finish this, okay?

He sounded out of breath already, softly petting his hair to show that he wasn’t rejecting Luciel, but the other still didn’t look too pleased with being interrupted, nuzzling his cheek against his thigh.

\- You’ve been playing since I got here! And you look so good already.

His hands were running up and down his legs again, breaking out the goosebumps from the brush against his hairs, and everything felt overwhelmingly hot as Seven attempted to put his mouth on him once more. The slight panic, mingled with the rush of despair from not being able to finish this event because of something out of his control suddenly fueled Yoosung’s actions, the hand that had simply been petting the red hair tangling into the other’s strands.

He saw in slow motion the confusion and then the surprise as he roughly tugged Luciel’s head away, his hands coming up on instinct as the pain flared up across his scalp.

\- I said, let me finish this.

From this angle, trapped between his legs and the desk, the last thing Seven expected was that his sweet, innocent Yoosung would turn into a commanding dom out of nowhere, but something about being looked down with such disapproving anger while he was on his knees made his head spin, his core pulsing and twisting when his master grabbed at his hair firmly in warning before pulling away.

His attention turned back to the game, the irritability in his expressions only getting more highlighted as the battle noises echoed past his headphones, and simply observing that had Luciel shivering at his feet. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, his body feeling heavy and suffocatingly moist from having Yoosung trampling him like this, but discovering this only fueled his horniness, his mouth watering and his crotch restless when he was this close to the other’s very obvious erection.

He behaved for maybe a few seconds, the anticipation and the need to test his limits making the lust grow inside of him until it bursted, and then he was carefully moving forward, his pleading eyes focusing on the distracted expression on Yoosung’s face as his mouth opened again, this time going for the zipper of his pants instead of teasing.

Either he was too busy in the middle of a cross attack to stop him or he didn’t notice at first, but once the zipper was all the way down, and Seven was making his way to undoing the last barrier before he could feel the warmth of the gamer’s bulge against his lips, Yoosung moved his hips around, gasping quietly and looking down at him to check what was going on.

Saeyoung didn’t know what had gotten over him, but afraid that he could be stopped again when he was so close, he moved his hands over to his pants, quickly doing what he needed to do before trying to push them down. The intense red blush spreading across Yoosung’s cheeks was usually the most adorable thing to witness when they got this far, but the upset undertone, combined with the glaring eyes sparked a terrified shiver down his spine, and then his master’s hand was snaking back into his hair.

Whining in displeasure as Yoosung tried to keep him away, he quickly latched his mouth around the top of the softening bulge still tenting his boxers. Hearing the embarrassed moan pushing past his boyfriend’s lips, mixed with the loosening of his grip on his hair, only fueled his actions, his tongue pressing against the fabric, even if it felt really weird, and he worked on outlining his erection through the layer as he scooted closer.

His eyes must have fallen closed at some point, his hips shifting around simply from imagining how he’d be fucked once Yoosung finally payed attention to him, so he didn’t notice the struggle the gamer was going through, still trying to finish this match while weakly pushing his head away.

Luciel was just getting into it, ready to bring in some teeth if necessary, when the chair Yoosung was sitting on rolled away, forcing him to open his eyes as his mouth suddenly got empty, but because of that, he was able to witness how mad Yoosung actually was, seeing him rage throw his headphones against his keyboard before pulling Seven to his feet by the hair.

The pain barely registered from how turned on he was. It was weird and new, the way he could still feel his strands being angrily tugged away from his head while Yoosung roughly directed around through sheer strength alone. Seven only truly realized that what he was experiencing was the melting of the throbbing into pleasure through the manhandling alone when his body landed heavily on Yoosung’s bed, his partner’s familiar scent surrounding him from all sides as he loomed over him.

The hacker was starting to think maybe he digged having control being snatched away from him, the overwhelming heat and the lack of worry drenching out from every pore of his body as Yoosung’s hands made his way under his fluffy skirt. His skin buzzed and burned up from finally having his undivided attention, his intense eyes pining him in place as he impatiently discarded his boxers to the floor, and the sudden feeling of cold air on his most sensitive areas wrecked a shiver across his body.

From what felt like the first time that day, Yoosung giggled low on his throat, some of the anger melting away as he allowed Seven to catch a glimpse of his smirk, and then his hands were moving up, easily slipping under his back and lifting him off the bed to look for the zipper of his costume. Their chests were practically pressed together, and not only Luciel realized his own heart was pounding from excitement already, but that Yoosung was also more nervous about this than he was letting it show, and that was so much hotter than he ever expected.

Eventually, the sound of the zipper being undone tickled in their ears, followed by the short gasp that sparked out of his mouth as Yoosung’s short nails scratched lightly down his back, and the eagerness was quickly building up between the both of them. Shifting around and spreading his legs out for his partner, even if he couldn’t really see the action, Seven made sure to roll his hips up, trying to brush against something, and the desperate whine quickly got mistaken for one of pleasure as Yoosung decided to focus on his chest now, for some reason. Not that he minded the touch, he just didn’t feel much there, unfortunately, and suddenly, the realization that he had a flat, unattractive chest hit him like a ton of bricks.

His hot breath ghosted over Saeyoung’s neck, inches away from his sweet spot, and the moment he finally licked over it, combined with rough pressure over his heart and their hips flushing together, had Luciel melting into moans as his hands flew into Yoosung’s hair, to try and somehow get him even closer. He was going to die if he didn’t have this distraction.

It was almost overwhelming, handing over control like this and being kissed and touched all over, and now he understood why his Sunny always got so red so fast whenever he marked him in all the loving ways he adored. His eyes must have fallen closed at some point, a fact he only realized once he had to peal them open to figure out why the blonde was suddenly pulling away, but he didn’t have much time to process that before his clothes were being dragged down.

The burning, liquid heat swimming in his stomach quickly turned cold, like someone poured ice over him, and his hands skittishly reached for the top of the costume to keep it where it should stay, which was covering his gruesome body. Yoosung’s eyes were on him, but he didn’t dare look in his direction to check that out, doing his best to hide the wave of discomfort that had crashed into him out of nowhere.

\- I-I just wanna keep the clothes on.

Even his voice sounded weak, wasn’t that wonderful. Well, that was a rhetorical question, because he very much _did_ not find that wonderful, but it was no one else’s business to know the why. Taking in a shaky, discreet breath to push down some of his nerves, Seven quickly rolled back his shoulders, the act clicking into place as his hands slipped inside of the sleeves again, rearranging everything so he was still minimally comfortable and just enough skin was showing.

\- I want master to claim me while I’m using this.

Yes, that was more like it. He forced himself to look Yoosung in the eyes, knowing that would add to the arousal of the situation he was trying to create, and some of his sweet talking seemed to work for a second, a light pink dusting his cheek bones, but it didn’t last long, the concern and the disgusting pity shining past his lust filled pupils.

\- Luciel, if you were really just teasing me, we don’t-

Firm legs quickly trapped Yoosung closer to Seven, cutting him off before he could finish, and the quiet moan that the motion pushed out of the bottom surprised them both, the friction against his painfully ignored erection, for how little it was, feeling heavenly regardless. It was such a foreign feeling, wanting to be touched and fulfilled, while also wanting to hide in the nearest darkest corner so no one would have to see the abomination that he was. It wasn’t like he could go back now, plus that wasn’t something the Luciel his partner knew would do, so he just needed to get his head back in the game.

The loud pants filled the room, and Seven looked like a mess already. He was avoiding staring at him again, and that really made the worry trapped in Yoosung’s chest lodge even further up, but if he was being a stubborn boy about it like usual, he was sure he could tease it out of him. Using that intention, he rapidly moved his touch back to what he was doing, fondling Seven’s nipples over his clothes, and that seemed to make his partner relax back into the bed, but as soon as his hands dragged downwards, lifting his skirt up and kneading on his inner thighs, Luciel’s reactions immediately turned exaggerated, his back arching out of the bed as he hid his face on the nearest pillow.

Keeping one hand close to his crotch and moving the other up to his head to be able to hold his chin, Yoosung did his best to go back into the upset meanie dom act, scrunching his eyebrows together as he ordered him around.

\- Good boys don’t take their eyes off their master.

He only got a weak whine in reply, along with the clear purpose of escaping the intense attention being thrown at him by shaking his head out of his grasp, but Yoosung pushed a little bit, sinking his fingertips into the soft skin of his cheeks and glaring at him.

\- Did you not hear what I just said?

It was like the air was trapped inside of his lungs. For once in his life, Seven didn’t know what to do. He had been near death experiences, he had been tortured, almost killed, done the most horrendous things, and his quick thinking and spur of the moment acts had saved him more times than he could count. And now, somehow, having his boyfriend staring down at him like that, feeling the disgust smearing over his skin and the sharp, painful spikes of _wrongness_ stabbing him from every angle rendered his brain completely useless as the emotions took over.

Thankfully, Yoosung seemed to have caught up on his discomfort, on the way his eyes glossed up with tears, the subtle trembling to his figure, and his hands slowly pulled away from him, gently petting the skirt back down before trying to loosen the other’s leg grip on him. Apparently that was the wrong call, since Seven immediately freaked out, scrambling to sit up and hold onto him while still trapping him between his legs, and Yoosung had to physically push him away by the shoulders to keep their crotches from adding any more messes to this situation.

Luciel couldn’t let go of him now. It was irrational that his boyfriend could tell his dysphoria was acting up just for him rejecting him sex, but it really wasn’t out of place the guilt that came with being the one that teased Yoosung to the point of getting him mad, and _then_ rejecting him. The tiny little detail that he also didn’t know Luciel had been having trouble with his gender identity was truly the cherry on top of this fucked up cake.

It was a back and forth of strengths and grabs before Yoosung gave up and let his head fall on Seven’s shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back.

\- I wasn’t going to leave, Sae. I was just, trying to make you feel comfy again.

He got a short nod and a squeeze in reply, and the lack of retaliation or a comment of any sort only made the blonde feel more lost, thinking he could have really outdid it this time and actually hurt him.

\- Please talk to me – he said desperately, grabbing fistfuls of the maid costume in fear he might screw this up even more. – I won’t get mad I promise.

Somehow, the silence felt heavy, the lack of jokes and playful fighting that usually would be pouring from his boyfriend by now only fueling the seriousness of the situation, and he didn’t know how he wasn’t in tears just yet. His only guess was that he was trying to be strong for the both of them, wishing to anyone that would hear that his recklessness didn’t make Saeyoung spiral down into a depressive episode.

\- You’re like a puppy, of course you wouldn’t get mad – Seven finally spoke up, and the slight smile to the edge of his voice did wonders on stopping Yoosung’s ever growing list of failures.

Don’t get him wrong, the hacker still felt like shit, and his skin was still crawling with dysphoria, but he could try to not be a dick for once. Specially because his boyfriend didn’t deserve that. And even more so because he also wanted to cut his off very intensely right now, and it really didn’t help that he was into pain.

Yoosung whined quietly, and he could picture his pout even without looking at him, but that only meant he wasn’t going to get too mad at him now, which was a relief. Seven was the first to try to pull away after that, having a confirmation that things weren’t totally screwed up, but his blondie had other plans, tightening his grip on him and clinging. He still wanted to make it up to his partner, even when he had been a little too annoying and teasing earlier, all in good spirits and only once he got his consent, and he had a couple of ideas already.

Yes, the gamer had no clue about Luciel’s identity, the irony behind the situation only being funny to him for now, but he had time. If he ever decided to tell him. It wasn’t like Yoosung found his crossdressing weird, or a pair of fem lingerie and a makeup pallet thrown here and there too out of place. He had time. And until he made up his mind, he was going to procrastinate on figuring stuff out, like he was best known for doing.

\- Before I decide to pamper you tho – Yoosung started, smiling as he carefully zipped his dress back up. – We really should set up some safe words.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like, for the Mystic Messenger fandom, I only ship and cling to the unpopular stuff. Because really, I wrote an ace jumin fic that I was v nervous about posting it, and i got like, ten kudos thrown in there. And its not like I write to satisfy others, I do this cuz my mind never stops running, but recognition would feel real nice from time to time, yknow? That fic took me a whole month to write. It has 5000 words and just, I needed to go after the daddy of the fandom and screw myself over. 
> 
> In this fic, for example, I went and wrote an amab character when im afab so if i offend anyone, Im so sorry


End file.
